True Alpha: Homecoming
Appearing in Homecoming Starring Characters David Cosloff Supporting Characters Lana Cosloff Layne Cosloff Ashley Smith Deborah Cosloff Elena Polo (First appearance) Teresa Polo (first appearance) Emily Clarkson (First Appearance) Maria Clarkson (First Appearance) Villains Crow (first and last appearance) Locations Colorado Colorado City Colorado Springs Denver Storyline for "Homecoming" Lana was driving David to school and it was a field trip to go to Eco labs. Lana said, "I hope you will have a fun time honey". David said, "Thanks mom". Lana said, "I love you so much". David said, "I love you too". Lana went off to work. David was a freshman in Colorado City High School. David was a nerd. He wore geeky glasses, a collared shirt with fancy pants plus a sweater vest. David had a lot of friends. Betty, Parker, Janine, Clark, Elena, Teresa, Emily and Maria. At 9:00 am they went to the buses and they had a 30 minute drive. All of the students explored the lab. They all had a very nice team. David was a very curious boy so he went to a science room and explored. David went to the science department. David saw all of the cool things in there. David was really fascinated. David looked out the window and saw the incredible view. Out of nowhere an energy source struck David to the check and he hit to the cabinets and all the chemicals fell down on him. Then the paramedics came in immediately and took David to the ambulance. The ambulance came to the hospital. Lana was talking with the doctors and nurses. Lana heard sounds and voices and she wanted to know what is going on and she saw her son on the carriage. Lana said, "David!, what happened to her". The other doctors told her about the accident in Eco labs. Lana was in frantic, she couldn't make the procedure because of how important David is to her. During his coma, David's powers began, first David's eyes opened and they turned bright red. The duration was a minute. During that minute, his eyes became enhanced. Then the vibration. David began vibrating. His superhuman speed came to him. During his coma, David's powers began, first David's eyes opened and they turned bright red. The duration was a minute. During that minute, his eyes became enhanced. Then the vibration. David began vibrating. His superhuman speed came to him. Jason and Lana talked privately. Lana said, "really Jason, why did you drag me over here". Jason said, "sis, I am sorry but David is no longer human anymore". Lana said, "What are you talking about"? Jason said, "he will be the next True Alpha, he is a superhuman now". Lana was overwhelmed with emotion and said, "I can't believe this, No wonder why he changed a lot during that week, his weight, his sight, even his body. She was starting to breakdown again. Jason said, "I am so sorry sis". Lana said, "Jason please keep a good eye on my son please, I don't want to lose him. David wanted to go out for a run around the neighborhood. He realizes he kept running for 10 minutes nonstop. David realizes he runs faster than lightning he can run faster than the flash. David ran from Colorado City, Castle Rock, and Denver. David stopped at Cheddars where Julie works. Julie said, "Hi how many"? When Julie saw David. She was overcome with emotion. Julie hugged him really tight and she cried on him. They had an emotional hug for 5 minutes. Then they sit down. Julie said, "How did this happen"? David said, "Yesterday, I woke up at 2:00 and after that I can see everything, I can even see your tag". Julie said, "It is such a miracle, I am so happy you are alive". David said, "I love you so much". Julie said, "I love you lots as well". After the visit with Julie, David went to the gym. David lifted a very heavy weight like a fifty pound weight. David could lift it and he is not even struggling. He decided to work out with them, he sees his muscles shaping up very well. After eating out, Angela wanted to spend quality time with her nephew. Angela said, "So what do you want to talk about? David said, "I have bene doing good, I have bene doing awesome actually because after th ecoma, I have bene feeling great you know, my sight is clear as crystal, I have bulked up a bit, I am doing great Aunt Angela". Angela said, "That is good, I am glad you didn't suffer a disability". David said, "Well I am alive". Angela said, "I am very happy you are". Angela hugged David very tight. David wants to know what is going on. Angela explained that she knew for years that Jason is the True Alpha and she knew that David is the new one. David is not upset he understands why Jason told her. Angela said, "I am happy you are not mad". David said, "Aunt Angela I love you very much, you are important to me, I won't get mad at you for something". Angela said, "Thank you honey, I am so proud of the man you have become, I am so grateful you are my nephew". Angela put her head on David's shoulder and held his hand. 2 years ago, Ashley was just a seventh grader and she was very new to Jackson River Middle School, Her friends Betty, Janine, Emily, Maria, Elena and Teresa were at the school with her. Ashley and her best friends were looking around the new school, they had a tour. Ashley saw this handsome guy and he looked older than a 7th grader. Ashley said, "oh my"? Betty said, "who are you looking at, oh David Cosloff? Ashley said, "You know him". Betty said, "No I have heard of him many times". Ashley said, "I don't know what to do". Emily said, "Just talk to him Ashley, just say hi how are you that kind of stuff". Ashley said, "well it is sure simple for you". Elena said, "Talk to him already". Ashley came to him, David was putting stuff in his locker. Ashley said, "Are you an Alpha or a beta"? David said, "Excuse me". Ashley said, "What kind of role are you"? David said, "Alpha I guess, what is your name". Ashley said, "Ashley Smith, I am new here". David said, "me too, My name is David Cosloff". Ashley said, "Maybe we could talk at lunch time". David said, "okay". The Present day, David and Ashley have been talking at lunch time. Ashley said, "I was so worried when you were in a coma". David said, Well, I am here now". David held Ashley's hand, Ashley said, "I am grateful you are alive you mean the world to me Cosloff, you are a good friend to me David, I don't want to lose you". David said, "You won't". They almost kissed but the bell rang. In Eco labs, A crooked scientist, Barack Byrd was manufacturing and creating a metal suit with an engineer. Barack wanted to create chaos because of what people have done to him. The owner and boss of Eco labs decided to fire him because of his unnatural behavior. Barack used a warehouse to finish the suit. He tried on the suit and it fits perfectly and it also can fly and there are no problems with the flying because of the technology is very advanced. Barack said, "I call myself C.R.O.W." In Colorado Springs it was a beautiful night. Everyone was out and having a great time. Then Barack decided to create chaos in the city to create attention. Barack put on his suit. He flew down to Colorado Springs. Everyone were very interested of this flying character in the sky. Person #1 said, "It's a bird". Person #2 said, "It is plane". Person #3 said, "It is a mechanical bird suit coming for us RUN!!!!" Everybody is running and screaming. Layne said, "What the heck is going on out there"? Jason said, "Oh my god". Layne said, "let's go down there"! Both police departments Colorado City Department and Colorado Springs Department went to the chaotic scene. C.R.O.W kept attacking the city. The police came. Layne said, "Fire". All the policemen fired at C.R.O.W. C.R.O.W said, "They really think that bullets could hurt me think again". C.R.O.W almost flew to them but a flash of speed hit him. C.R.O.W. hit to the ground. True Alpha said, "You are not going to hurt anyone else C.R.O.W." C.R.O.W said, "Think again". He launched a net to True Alpha. He flew again. Ashley was out and she was walking around she saw chaos near her. C.R.O.W said, "Hey Pretty lady". C.R.O.W grabbed Ashley and she screamed and they flew. True Alpha got the net off of him by phasing. True Alpha yelled, "Ashley"! Ashley said, "Get off of me, HELP"! True Alpha said, "Let her go". C.R.O.W said, "Okay". He dropped Ashley. True Alpha got Ashley Smith. Ashley said, "Thank you for saving me from that thing". True Alpha said, "Go to the cops". True Alpha ran off to C.R.O.W. C.R.O.W came to the location where Julie and Deborah are. Deborah said, "What is that"? Julie said, "I don't know". Deborah and Julie both screamed and True Alpha lunged at C.R.O.W After saving Julie, Deborah and Ashley from C.R.O.W, True Alpha and C.R.O.W are facing off. They are roaming through Colorado Springs. True Alpha was behind C.R.O.W on his wings. True Alpha punched his back and the wings are not working anymore. They are malfunctioning. He was going to crash but True Alpha used one of his arms and he made gusts of wind with it and he landed safely but he was arrested. The crowd was cheering for True Alpha. Jason smiled and nodded to his nephew because he is proud of him. Ashley and David were in the park. Ashley said, "Thanks for meeting me here". David said, "Anytime, what is this about"? Ashley said, "I want to talk about us". David said, "Okay". Ashley said, "I don't know how to tell you this umm, I love you David, I know we have known each other for a couple years but as time went on I got to know you more and more you are a great friend the best friend I could ever have and I feel more than a friendship, I am starting to have more romantic feelings for you, why I didn't tell you sooner it is just I think you don't have the same feelings for me". David said, "Ashley, Wow, I never knew that, my mom told me about your conversation with her, she loves me because I am her baby of course, I am her first born, she loves me dearly she doesn't want me to be hurt, what I am saying is, I have been in love with you ever since I saw you, You mean everything to me Ashley, I love you Ashley Smith you never pull me back, you are great being encouraging, You are my encouragement, I love you for that, I don't want you to change at all, I love you for who you are". Ashley said, "oh David you are going to make me cry". Ashley and David had their first passionate and romantic kiss at the park and It changed the whole dynamic of their relationship. David came by to his uncle's and Aunt's house. Angela said, "Hey you, I am glad you have came by, How are you doing honey"? David said, "I am doing great Aunt Angela". Angela said, "Well your uncle wants to talk to you". Angela was behind David and touch his shoulders. Jason said, "Man kid, last week taking down C.R.O.W was phenomenal, you did great work, I know you can do it man, taking down the bad guys, this is your calling". David said, "I figured out that my incident that got me to the coma was no accident, it is a purpose, I am destined to be the New True Alpha, I don't take this for granted, I want to get out there and do great things". Angela said, "I know you will, I remembered back in 1990s, we were young, your uncle was one heck of a hero, he literally saving police officers including your dad from a suicide bombing, telling his sister was tough, I don't want you to tell anyone okay to keep people safe alright". David said, "My life is between us, I got it". Angela said, "Good, I am very proud of the man who you are today, I am so happy to call you my nephew, I love you so, so much never forget that". David said, "I wont". Angela hugged David very tight and she kissed him on the face and rubbed it.